User blog:Sheepy-Pie/The Mad Apprentice Notes
Tagin * Tagin's family was of a weaker, less favoured House. * Tagin arrives to try and rescue her and she goes with him. killing two guards and Lord Towin * Three magicians and two apprentices killed next; Lord Valin, Magician Loral and Lord Greyer. They were identified by the charred scraps of their clothing * her idea to let the magicians catch her, convince them she had been Tagin’s prisoner, then drug them so she and Tagin could gain some distance or even get them off their trail. She had bought the tincture at a market, pretending to be suffering from insomnia and women’s pains but wanting something that didn’t taste foul. As the herbalist had recommended, Indria had mixed it into the magicians’ wine, taking care not to make it too strong and risk poisoning them. * Tagin killed them instead * Indria wants to head for Elyne, Tagin says Imardin * When I started teaching myself — things in his own books — he was angry. He started taking extra power so I couldn’t try anything. I couldn’t learn anything. * Nine of Arfon’s searchers and two apprentices had stopped at a Stayhouse for the evening. By the morning they, their servants, the Stayhouse owner and his wife, and many of the staff and customers at the Stayhouse, had perished. Most died in the fire that burned the building to the ground, but we suspect the magicians were first killed by Tagin and his sister as the pair were identified by those lucky enough to escape the blaze. *They knew mental communication could be heard by all * The second group had no reason to contact other magicians — they had fallen asleep from the drug Tagin had forced the innkeeper to add to their drinks * Four other magicians - Bringing out the bottle of poison, Tagin had somehow taken a large drop of it out of the bottle with magic. The drop floated up in the air to hover above the magicians. The droplet had shot downward and into the wine bottle * One magician hadn’t drunk from the bottle, or else had drunk too little, and that magician had attacked Tagin – his magic was released upon death * Tagin takes strength from Indria * Nearly a quarter of Kyralian magicians have died at Tagin’s hands * When she had seen what he did to the people she had protested, too tired to care what he might do to her. But she had been too worn out to argue convincingly, and he had obviously been expecting and preparing for her reaction. He wore her down with his reasoning. * Lord Arfon left with twenty-three magicians with orders to kill, not capture, the Mad Apprentice and his sister, Indria. * He defeated us. I only survived because ... Indria suggested Tagin let me return to the Guild to deliver the news and suggest we surrender.’ * apprentices who had sought her brother out, traitors seeking to join him * He was not heading for the Guild, he was heading for the Palace. * Tagin killed Lord Gerin, Lord Dirron, Lord Winnel and Lady Ella * servant - ‘I want a list of all the magicians that left.’ Tagin narrowed his eyes at the man. ‘I know you’ll try to hide some. For every magician I learn you’ve left off the list I’ll ... I’ll kill a member of your family.’ * ‘I also want everyone in Kyralia to know that any magicians that are found are to be sent to me. And their apprentices. Let it be known that no magician is allowed to use higher magic to strengthen themselves.’ want all the books in the Guild sent here * Since taking over the Palace he had insisted she stay by his side * In Indria's house; large wooden cupboard with a ladder – a secret exit. Indria had to help him out of it once when he got stuck * 3 magician's come after Tagin; * Lord Arfon * Lord Towin * Magician Beller * Two hundred years ago, after the magicians of Kyralia had defeated invading forces from Sachaka, King Errik had granted them a generous area of land and ordered a Guildhall to be built to house their newly-formed Magicians’ Guild. The Record-keeper’s Room, Gilken’s domain and responsibility for the past twenty-three years, was in the highest room of the southwest tower. * It was unusual for the only son and heir of a family to be given magical training, since magicians were forbidden, by law, to act as head of a family in political matters * The law was meant to stop power in Kyralia shifting entirely into magicians’ * Having grown up in the country, Herrol had returned there a few years ago. His home was a day’s ride from the city. And a few hours’ ride from Tagin’s sister’s home. * The docks and borders were being watched day and night for Tagin * ‘There’s a spring in the Guild grounds,’ he told her. ‘The water from it is the purest you’ll ever drink. It is piped only to this building and to the Royal Palace — and in the Palace it goes first to the king’s rooms.’ * Lord Valin, Magician Loral and Lord Greyer volunteered to search for Tagin but weren't chosen * Lord Towin, the magician who had been guarding Indria * Lord Telkan, on his way to the city after a visit to Elyne, found the entire village of Whiteriver dead and left to rot. All victims had been killed with higher magic. Even the locals’ enka, gorin and reber had perished. Only small children were spared. * Lord Telkan continued on his way only to encounter signs of a magical battle, and the bodies of Lord Purwe and Lord Horet. * Indria's husband, who had been found in Lonmar visiting his trading partners, was told of her involvement in her brother’s crimes he had all but disowned her, and many in the Guild had taken that as proof of her bad character. * I saw it in the mind of the village leader. The local Lord told him to send a messenger if we turned up. Once he knows we’re here, he’ll call on five other country magicians for help * Herrol had a big library, most of it inherited, and I don’t think he’d read all of it. I found books on strategy. Books all about fighting and planning battles. I’ve practised as much as I could, trying different kinds of barriers and strikes. It wasn’t as good as real fighting practice, but it was more than what the Guild teaches. * he has slaughtered all in the villages of Tenker and Forei * reports have been arriving every hour of villages and towns emptied of life, the luckier citizens having fled on Tagin’s arrival, and of country magicians found dead in their homes or searchers perishing on the road. * If anyone wants to gather a force to confront Tagin now it has to be at their own arranging,’ Arfon told him. ‘But the Guild may not approve it. When I left the meeting room talk had turned to bargaining and negotiation. * people of imardin - they don’t trust magicians like they used to, and this king is hardly the type to stir love from his people * Thousands of gorin, enka and reber rot in the fields, their strength given to the defence of Kyralia * Thousands of people are leaving the city while Tagin is too occupied with establishing control in the Palace to stop them. The Guild is all but empty. Aside from a few brave magicians, we have all fled to safer locations to wait and observe. Some are planning to leave Kyralia. I am undecided. Should I leave the country and take this record with me, or stay and continue in my duty to document these events? * The driver had been instructed to get them all as far away from the city as possible, as quickly as possible; Gilken, two female magicians and one male apprentice * Arfon visits Indria in palace in disguise. * one of the large paintings. To her astonishment, it hinged away from the wall like a door. Behind was a square opening. * ‘If you decide to do something, I will help you.’ * The explosion that had levelled so many buildings had fanned out from the Palace. It had missed the Guild, instead smashing everything between the throne room and the docks. * If he ended his apprenticeship, rather than remaining until his master taught him higher magic and granted him independence, he would not receive income from the king, or attract work from the Houses. Category:Blog posts